


Interesting Surprise

by terradog13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano surprises Ludwig with a new outfit and something in Ludwig snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Surprise

Ludwig sighed as he went back to his room, finally finished with his work. For some reason, he had only seen his boyfriend Feliciano once today. He had seemed excited and secretive. All he had done was kiss him on the cheek and told him that he would have a surprise waiting for him later. I wonder what it is, he wondered happily. It had been a while since he and Feliciano had actually done it, so he admitted to himself that he was a little frustrated. Of course, he didn’t want to push Feliciano so he had not said anything to him yet. He sighed again as he opened the door, only to stop in surprise at the sight before him. Feliciano was waiting for him beside his bed.   
“Hi, Luddy.” Feliciano smiled as he backed up to let Ludwig see his outfit, twirling around. He wore a plaid miniskirt which he could see barely hid black lace panties. He also had on a white sleeveless shirt that was tied up so it looked almost like a bra. He giggled as he faced Ludwig again.  
“It’s cute right?” Ludwig blushed and looked away.  
“Why are you wearing that?” Feliciano pouted.  
‘Because you haven’t touched me in forever and I’m tired of it.” Feliciano walked over to him and ran a hand down Ludwig’s chest.  
“You see, sir, I’ve been very bad..” He looked up into Ludwig’s eyes, his own eyes filled with mischief.  
“So, won’t you punish me?” Something in Ludwig snapped at that question and, grabbing Feliciano, pushed him onto the bed. Feliciano sprawled out on the bed so that the top and skirt rode up, showing a nipple and his slight erection. Ludwig growled and leaned forward, palming Feliciano’s erection.   
“I think someone needs to be taught a lesson,” he said before he grabbed Feliciano’s waist, roughly flipping Feliciano onto his stomach. He pulled down the skirt and panties, exposing his ass. He raised his hand and slapped Feliciano’s ass. Feliciano gasped and moaned, writhing a little against the bed.He spanked again, gaining another moan. Ludwig noticed a small ring sticking out of Feliciano’s ass. He slowly pulled it out and a string of beads followed. Feliciano clawed the bed, his hips moving as he groaned.  
“And just what are these?” Ludwig growled, slapping his ass again. Felciano whimpered.  
“Well, you haven’t been doing anything to me, so this was the only way I could pleasure myself.” Ludwig leaned forward so that he was whispering into Feliciano’s ear.  
“After this, I’ll make sure you’re never unsatisfied again.” He smiled as he felt the smaller man shiver before backed up. He raised Feliciano’s hips into the air. He stretched forward and put his fingers in front of Feliciano’s mouth.  
“Suck,” he ordered. Feliciano obliged, wrapping his tongue around the fingers and slowly sucking them into his mouth. Once Ludwig deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and put two into Feliciano’s hole, scissoring the already stretched hole. Feliciano bit his lip, but Ludwig shook his head.  
“I want to hear you.” Feliciano let out a long moan as Ludwig added in another finger. As Ludwig pushed against his prostate, Feliciano begged Ludwig,  
“Please, I need you inside me.” Ludwig smiled.  
“Good answer.” Ludwig lowered Feliciano’s ass some an positioned himself. Feliciano moaned as Ludwig roughly entered him from behind. Ludwig stopped so Feliciano could get used to him. When Feliciano nodded, he pulled out and thrust back in, causing Feliciano to whip his head back in pleasure. He did it over and over, until he and Feliciano made a rhythm, pushing against each other. The room became filled with their growls and moans. Suddenly, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano’s hips as he came, Feliciano screaming as he also saw white, tightening around Ludwig. When he was done, Ludwig slowly pulled out, causing Feliciano to whimper slightly. Ludwig panted as he laid down beside Feliciano.  
“We should do that again.” Feliciano smiled as he curled up against Ludwig’s chest..  
“Sure, but next time, you can wear the skimpy outfit.”


End file.
